


Blueberry Eyes

by MoroNoKimi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Life, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Miya Atsumu, Mild Sexual Content, Miya Osamu is in Love, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Miya Osamu, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroNoKimi/pseuds/MoroNoKimi
Summary: “Can’t help m’self,” Osamu spoke into the velvety skin of Tobio’s waist, “Just wanna kiss all of ya.”“You do this every time we’re home,” Tobio cupped Osam’s cheeks and pulled him until they were face to face. Tobio’s eyes finally fluttered open, his blueberry colored irises focusing on Osamu’s face.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 138
Collections: OsaKage Day 2020





	Blueberry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Semi based off "Blueberry Eyes" by MAX - feat. Suga
> 
> I heard the song and immediately thought of Osamu. He loves Tobio's blue eyes.. and he loves food. And what food is blue? Blueberries. (It sounded better in my head)

Rays of sunshine seeped through parted curtains and fell across Osamu’s eyelids, stirring him from his light slumber. The springs of the mattress groaned as he rolled away from the light. His body clock wanted up, but the clock on the nightstand said it was still too early to get out of bed. Stretching out an arm, he hooked the shoulders of his snoring lover and dragged the man to his chest. 

A low groan escaped Tobio, but he settled back against Osamu’s chest and clutched onto the arm that had successfully trapped him. He held back his chuckle at Tobio’s quick resolve of being the little spoon that morning. No sense in waking Tobio up on their day off. One of them should get to sleep in. 

Osamu buried his face into the soft, dark hair that smelled so much like the ocean. There would be times he found himself disappointed when he looked out their apartment windows to find Tokyo and not an exotic beach the two of them had chosen to spend a holiday at. But the disappointment would always last for just a fleeting moment. He would often turn to look at Tobio sitting on the couch, reading over “Volleyball Monthly” or going over game tape, and his heart would swell. 

Tobio _was_ Osamu’s personal ocean. So vast and full of wonders. He could spend hours diving into Tobio and still learn something new about the man he had already dedicated three years of his life to. Osamu gingerly brushed his lips to Tobio’s neck, a man he planned to dedicate the rest of his life to. 

At the touch of his lips, Tobio’s breath hitched slightly. Osamu could feel his heart’s pace quicken in his chest, but Tobio made no sound to hint that he was awake. No. That wasn't Tobio's style. When Tobio’s hips pushed flush against his, Osamu bit into his lip. _That_ was Tobio’s style. 

Osamu grazed his teeth against the soft flesh of Tobio’s neck, his breathing already becoming labored, heat gracing the pit of his stomach. He rubbed himself against muscular and bare legs, his boxers providing them a very, _temporary_ , shield. When Tobio’s hands raked the arm draped over him, Osamu’s sleep laden brain snapped awake. 

“G’mornin’,” He whispered at Tobio’s ear, pressing a small kiss to the tender lobe, “Are ya feeling peckish?” 

Tobio rolled to his back, his eyes still clenched shut, but a lazy smirk had curled at his lips. Osamu traced a tender hand down the t-shirt Tobio wore. The _only_ thing he wore, Osamu sucked in a breath when his fingers slipped under the hem to find bare hips. It was an Onigiri Miya t-shirt, one of his, judging from the grease stains that marked his time in the kitchen or behind one of the wooden bars of his shops. 

“Who wouldn’t be peckish after getting stabbed with morning wood so early,” Tobio’s voice was husky. Osamu knew the sound, a mix of sleep still straining his throat and the sexual urges that were tugging them both under. Osamu leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Tobio’s lips, soft and sweet. He moved on to Tobio’s cheeks, his nose, down a throat that he would be sure to mark later, until he reached a delicately beautiful collarbone. He flicked his tongue against one of the bites he had left the night before and relished in the shudder that wracked Tobio’s body. His fingers peppered up and down Tobios’ stomach and thighs, rubbing out little bits of tensed muscle, purposely leaving trails of fire down his lover’s skin. 

“‘Samu,” Tobio’s voice was threateningly close to a whine and it took every bit of his power to bite back the urge to praise the man. _Good boy say my name_. Instead, he continued his kisses, the caresses up and down Tobio’s body. Kissing the cluster of moles on his abdomen, a nice surprise he had found one evening when they had gotten steamy in the back of his shop. And now, he kissed each of the four moles with nothing but tender love. 

He reveled in Tobio’s body, the beauty of it. He could spend hours worshipping the man that had agreed to go on a date with him all those years ago. Not that he hadn’t spent hours worshipping Tobio’s body before. He nosed the tight stomach and blew a quick raspberry into his navel, earning him a soft thump on the top of his head. 

“Can’t help m’self,” Osamu spoke into the velvety skin of Tobio’s waist, “Just wanna kiss all of ya.” 

“You do this every time we’re home,” Tobio cupped Osam’s cheeks and pulled him until they were face to face. Tobio’s eyes finally fluttered open, his blueberry colored irises focusing on Osamu’s face. 

“And I’ll do it every day for the rest of my life,” Osamu pressed his forehead to Tobio’s and smiled, “I just wanna lay here and kiss ya all day.” 

“We’re supposed to be visiting Shouyou and Atsumu today,” Tobio blinked up at him, “But I think I could be persuaded. I might even be feeling a little under the weather.” 

And there it was, Osamu pressed himself closer to Tobio until their lips were a breath’s distance. They weren’t lazy, far from it actually. A professional volleyball player that traveled all over the world and a restaurant owner that owned 15 shops over Japan. They were constantly on their feet, traveling, working, missing each other. Their days off _together_ were sparse. 

Osamu knocked his forehead against Tobio’s, despite the annoyed _oof_ that left the man’s lips. He sat up, a look of shock etched on his face, “Yer hot Tobio. I think ya have a fever!” 

Tobio sat up, the blankets and silk sheets landing in his lap. Osamu’s shirt dipped, revealing a flash of shoulder. Heat shot directly to his groin. He really couldn’t get enough of the man in front of him, staring at him with amused, blueberry eyes. 

  
“Ya think I’m hot?” And if that added little Kansai dialect didn’t do it for Osamu, the sultry smile that Tobio shot at him was enough to send him over the edge. He was crashing against Tobio’s lips moments later, tangling his arms around the man and shoving the blankets off the bed. 

“‘Samu,” Tobio held his face, grinning, the morning light stretching over his face, illuminating his eyes. The faint smattering of freckles on Tobio’s cheeks, only seen when close enough to brush noses, were just begging to be kissed. And those eyes, Osamu beamed, he wanted to jump in and get lost in those deep blue oceans. 

“Tobio,” He nuzzled into the soft palm of Tobio’s hand and pressed a kiss to the uncalloused hands. And by God did he love Tobio’s hands. There wasn’t a part of Tobio that Osamu didn’t love and want to cherish. 

“Will you make curry today?” 

Osamu’s laugh started in his belly, a low rumble that vibrated up into his chest until it finally escaped his lips. He dropped his head to Tobio’s chest and laughed. _He really did love this man more than he loved a fresh plate of food._

“I’ll make ya whatever ya want,” Osamu breathed in that ocean scent, allowing his senses to be dulled once more, “Ya just want curry?” Osamu pressed a small kiss to the worn fabric, “Can I interest ya in some specials this morning?” 

“I’d love to hear more,” Tobio snaked his arms under Osamu’s arms, “Tell me what specials the chef has prepared.” 

“For starters,” Osamu sat up, pulling Tobio into his lap, “He’s offering one of his home cooked massages, complete with a special lavender oil.” 

  
Tobio shifted his hips, wrapping his legs around Osamu’s waist, “I’ll order one of those. What else does he have?” 

He slipped the shirt from Tobio’s body and dipped his head down to taste the supple flesh of his lover’s shoulder. At Tobio’s low groan, Osamu spoke into his collarbone, “How does fresh blueberry ice cream sound for my blueberry boy?” 

“I hate when you call me that,” Tobio wrapped a hand in his hair, pulling his head back so he could look into those big blue eyes, “You damn inverted onigiri.” 

“Ya love that I look like this,” Osamu gave him a wolfish grin, “Yer hus-” 

“Is the hottest chef in all of Japan, I know the spiel.” 

“Yer the one who gave me the spiel,” Osamu pulled on one of Tobio’s hands, their matching silver bands clicking against each other, “Now. Back to my specials, blueberry boy.” Osamu ducked his head, laughing. He held Tobio to his chest while he fell backwards onto the bed. Sunshine lit up their room and Osamu looked up at Tobio before their lips met again. And like every time before, he fell under the spell of those damn blueberry eyes. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this sweet little one shot featuring two of my favorite guys. Here's to OsaKage Day <3
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments or come find me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/psyduck_ms)
> 
> Stay safe out there~  
> Cheers!  
> -S


End file.
